Kingdom of Éador
"Éador! Éador, through the hills and green fields across! The east shone there; the light upon the silver cross Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old. O proud walls! Strong steeds! O mounted crown and throne of gold! O Éador, Éador! Shall Men behold the silver cross? Or the sun shine again through the rolling hills and green fields?" - Eador's National Anthem Kingdom of Éador The Kingdom of Éador is the faction located in the unexplored continent of Remnant. However, to the Eaderians, it’s referred to as “Éodrac,” referencing the dragon-like shape of the continent. They’re quite primitive in technology compared to their neighbours, with their weapons and architecture being of the medieval/early renaissance era. They’ve already discovered gunpowder and have utilized dust, but they’re rarely seen now due to Salem and her faction robbing most of the resources required to create or use them. Their war with Salem has been hard-fought so far, and while Salem’s forces have a slight advantage, it’s been otherwise a complete stalemate for now, largely due to events outside of Éodrac influencing the war. However, the human-grimm experiments that Salem has been working on has borne-fruit, and with their combat capabilities tested on the battlefield (with promising results), Salem is sure to use this new resource to her advantage. Culture With Éodrac mostly consisting of open fields and hills, Eaderian culture has fostered a natural love for horses, and emphasizes its importance in travel, combat, and just several aspects in daily life. Owning a horse is usually a sign of respect in all classes, Eaderians are taught how to tame, train and care for horses from a young age. Young boys are usually given an equally young horse, with their parents or guardians teaching them how to care for the horse, as well as training it to respond to certain signals. They’re also eventually trained to fight both on foot and on horseback, either with a sword or a spear. However, some are also taught horseback archery. Once they come of age, they are rewarded by being granted official ownership of the horse. Eaderian Religion Eaderian religion centers around the knowledge that nature is guarded by spirits, and rituals are conducted to maintain a peaceful equilibrium between them. Though, unlike other religions, it doesn’t center around beliefs. They didn’t believe that these spirits existed, they knew that they always have, and they worship and thank these spirits for keeping the countryside as orderly and harmonious with men as it is. Much more recently, a rather controversial cult has formed, worshipping Salem and willingly taking part in her experiments. This and her rapid destruction of the countryside has greatly angered the Eaderians, giving them much more cause to fight ferociously against this terrible foe. Death and the Afterlife An Eaderian funeral would usually involve putting the deceased person in a boat, decorated with jewels and carved patterns for good luck. A few items would be put in his boat - whether it be his weapons, his creations or whatever may have been special to him while he was alive. A short prayer would be held for the man, and the boat would then sail on to the sea. In Éador, there was a prominent belief that the world beyond the sea was the afterlife, or the Heordun. ''A land of eternal peace and rest. Sailing a dead person off would mean that his spirit would travel towards ''Heordun, ''where he would be able to rest. General Aesthetic Eaderian Female Clothing.jpg Eaderian Male Clothing.jpg Grundefreine.jpg Seolcrst.jpg Etymology The name 'Éador' is derived from the Anglo-Saxon words, “friesian,” meaning ‘Horse,’ and “bealdor,” meaning ‘Master.’ History Early Years (200 RCE - 117 RCE) In its early stages, Éador was an unremarkable state on the continental, and even the local stage. Its inhabitants weren't rich, there were no grand walls or cities, and no huge battles between huge armies with equally huge stakes. Éador's army was most likely a few hundred men (200, at most) bolstered by private militias led by their feudal lords to go on annual raids, or to defend against one. Grundefreine would have probably been but a decently-sized village at the time, built across a river, with many of its hands working on the crops and cattle herds everyday. However, one unique thing about the Eaderians at this time was that they were known to be tenaciously aggressive and vengeful. Raids on their villages would be answered by larger counterattacks, or sometimes occupation, with enough hands and colonists to spare. Though, such retribution would be rare at first, as Éador's population wouldn't provide enough warriors to launch large-scale raids, or enough colonists to occupy a neighboring village, but as Éador grew, so did its population. It was through this manner that Éador was able to slowly but surely expand in its early years. The Great Southern War (117 RCE - 93 RCE) With the ambitious Stedfyr Starc as their new king, the Kingdom of Éador started building itself up to gain dominance over the southern parts of the continent. Stedfyr has been spending the first two decades of his rule fighting the northern and western parts of Éodrac, with great success. Under King Stedfyr, Éador went from being an obscure backwater to one of the great powers in Éodrac. However, he had suffered a string of defeats attempting to pacify the northern states. The southern factions, whom Stedfyr had previously strong-armed into a peace treaty, saw their opportunity. A southern coalition, led by the Duchy of Cantwarstán, declared war on Éador, as they started to mobilize their armies. King Stedfyr had to act quickly before their armies could merge, so he quickly marched his army south, levying troops as he went, heading out to attack the combined armies of Cantwarstán and Feor. The two sides met at the Battle of Chaeron River, where an assault spear-headed by Eaderian cavalry shattered the armies of the two realms and decisively defeated them. Cantwarstán and Feor promptly surrender to Stefyrd, who installed a puppet ruler in Cantwarstán, while Feor was forced to become a vassal under Éador. However, many more of the southern states would resist, and 24 more years of campaigning would have to be done to subdue them. Reformation (93 RCE - 80 RCE) On the end of the war, Stedfyr knew that this army system of local warbands and private militias bolstering the force of a small, dedicated military would become inefficient and obsolete. So, with a large amount of funds from war reparations, as well as the annexation of the Stakkrfell Mines, he reformed the army structure and recruitment process of Éador to make it much more organized, easier and quicker to execute. He also introduced the doctrine of the widespread usage of dust in Eaderian society. He also reformed the system of taxation to improve income, as well as sponsoring the construction and improvement of roads and infrastructure to make mobilization of troops and goods easier. It would be under King Stedfyr Starc that Éador would prosper. Grimm Hordes (64 RCE - 71 VTE) A common problem in Éador that arose in 64 RCE (after Stedfyr's death) were grimm herding themselves into hordes to raid the countryside. It is largely unknown how the grimm were able to possess the intelligence to group themselves and coordinate an attack, however, it has become a deep-rooted problem for Éador as none of their scholars can seem to diagnose the problem. Aside from that, however, it was a relatively peaceful time for Éador, with the domination of most of the continent, either through annexation or vassalization. War of the Relics (71 - 81 VTE) The confusion centered around the common grimm attacks were solved once Salem and her servants had attacked Éador, catching them largely by surprise, and losing most of their northern territory, losing the Mines of Stakkrfell. The king himself had been corrupted, going off to join Salem, and his heir had gone missing after the Second Battle of Stakkrfell, and presumed to be dead. A council of powerful counts and dukes, called "The Eaht," had temporarily taken rule of Éador. While determined troops and brave generals had been able to slow down her advance, and ground the war into a stalemate, they have been desperately looking for a way to break the stalemate and seize the initiative. Military Recruitment Process A Feadrian field army, or ''Feldhere, would usually be jointly commanded by the king and a field marshal (Steallere). The recruitment process was a well-organized working system. # The old, the infirm, females as well as the clergy were all required to pay an agreed upon amount of money for the equipment, supplies, and wages of the soldiers. # Troops were provided by contracts with various feudal lords and knights. The agreements included a specified number of troops, the time they would be serving, as well as the amount of pay per man enlisted. # Feudal tenants will be managing the fiefs in absence of their lords. During recruitment, there are usually three groups that are mentioned. # The physically fit and capable to equip themselves. # Those who are fit but not financially capable. # Those who are not fit but financially capable. The men in the first category were required to serve in person. Those in the second one were armed and provisioned by the third. In addition, men of military age with an income exceeding the one expected of their social class were required to contribute a fee according to how well-off they were. Hierarchy of Command The Decan Eaderian troops were usually organized into groups of ten, or Decan, ''led by an ''Ealdor. ''These groups would usually share the same camp and tent, manage their own food, take care of their own equipment and such. They would march in the same column, and was in charge of electing their own leader, who was usually the most experienced man in the group. The men in a ''Decan ''would usually group themselves into pairs, who would go on guard duty together, watch each others' backs during combat, and if one of them were killed, the other would be tasked would informing that man's family, as well as providing funds for his funeral rites. The Déma Ten ''Decans ''would be arranged into units of a hundred men, called ''Déma, ''which was led by a ''Forgen. Each Déma ''was unique in their own sense - they had their own standards, their own traditions, and many would openly joke about how one ''Déma ''was better than the other. The commanding officer of a ''Déma, ''the ''Forgen, would be usually promoted by their superiors, and once promoted, they held life-or-death power over the men in their unit. They would also choose a man to be second-in-command, or the Forwise, they were the ones in charge of the training and discipline of the Déma, ''and had the responsibility of making sure nobody would flee during combat, they could also take over for the ''Forgen ''if it became necessary. The Scirden Five ''Démas ''were arranged into a unit of five-hundred men, called the ''Déma. ''In a single army (''Fierd), there would be four Scirdens ''present, and if generals were to move infantry blocks, they would be moving ''Scirdens. Each Scirden ''had its own unique trumpet (and mounted ''Scirdens ''had horns), so they could receive an order at a moment's notice rather than having to use messengers. As each ''Scirden ''had five ''Démas ''with them, the most experienced ''Forgen ''would assume command of the ''Scirden, ''while the other four would act as advisers. If, for any reason, the chief ''Forgen ''was not available, the roles would shift, with the next most experienced ''Forgen ''taking command. Administrative and Service Roles Within the army, there were also several doctors, surgeons, camp prefects and followers as well as several other staff members dedicated to the logistics and condition of the army. Every soldier in the army was also trained in engineering skills so as to be able to construct their own fortified encampment quickly and efficiently during the night. Gerefierd With four foot ''Scirdens and roughly 5,000 cavalry would form a 7,000-man division called a Gerefierd, ''led by a ''Scylla. ''They were the basic strategic unit on the map rather than the field, and the ''Scylla ''would usually be composed of feudal lords, commanding the very own troops they have levied. Fierd Two or more (usually three) ''Gerefierds ''would form a ''Fierd, ''which was basically a corps and was led by a ''Steall, ''who were counts or dukes serving under the king. They could range around 14,000 to 21,000 troops, and like the ''Gerefierds ''they were made out of, they were self-sufficient. Feldhere The ''Feldhere ''is basically a field army, commanded jointly by the king and a man called the ''Steallere, ''the king's most experienced ''Steall. Either one could assume sole command if, for any reason, one of them was absent. Armies Remnant Common Era During their early years, Éador didn't have much for a military. They were less of an army and more of a collection of local raiding parties, bringing what weapons they had, and usually improving them through looting the equipment of their enemies. The best armor they had was usually padded leather or bronze, if they were particularly well-off. However, as Éador expanded, it started to improve its equipment and weapons substantially, utilizing gunpowder and dust as they started to shift their doctrine towards mobility. Their infantry were equipped with muskets, and wore light, leather armor. Some units sported morions. Some were also equipped with pikes, and were also relatively lightly armored, equipped with a breastplate, along with some gauntlets. Even during the Remnant Common Era, majority of Éador's armies were composed of cavalry. They were also lightly armored, having a morion and a cuirass, equipped with swords or sabers along with carbines. Some shock cavalry would still have lances, with flintlock pistols and swords to aid them in the charge. Most of the material for the equipment was found in the Mines of Stakkrfell, where enormous amounts of materials, gunpowder and dust were found. A city around these lands would be built, with castles to fortify and defend the city and the mines from harm. However, during the First Battle of Stakkrfell, the mines fell to Salem's forces, leaving all its resources for her use. This would cause a shortage in gunpowder and dust in the Eaderian military, and its leaders knew that they needed to adapt or they would not last much longer. Vytal Treaty Era Despite running out of the resources necessary to use dust and gunpowder, the Eaderian armies are still a formidable force and proved to be a challenge to Salem. Their main armies are quite well-equipped, with their infantry wearing half-plate on top of chainmail. They can wield swords or spears (it usually depends on the preferences of the unit, but many prefer to use swords), and they also have shields made out of multiple layers of wood and edged in metal, with the kingdom’s coat-of-arms painted on the front. Archers also wear the same armor. The Eaderian cavalry wear similar armor, but instead have Salletes for helmets. There are lightly armored units dedicated to guerilla fighting as well. However, while the main force was indeed renowned and formidable, they were mostly composed of volunteers or conscripts on temporary service. Most of them would often return to their homes after the war. So, to bolster their forces, they also recruited soldiers from their far-flung fiefdoms and vassals. Many of these auxiliaries had to buy and afford their own equipment, and were very much varied. However, they were still fiefdoms and vassals that prospered under Éador and was able to afford decent equipment. Foot soldiers and archers were able to afford reliable leather armor, with some being able to afford light chain mail. Most of the auxiliary cavalry also wore chain mail for protection, however, there were a few rich enough to afford lamellar armor. Many of them usually wielded swords and lances with shields made out of thick layers of wood, bearing the coat-of-arms of their respective region. Some may have decided to bring bows or javelins with them as well. There were also auxiliaries dedicated to guerrilla warfare. Fiefdoms of Éador Earendel Earendel is the great fortress of Éador, built atop an artificial hill, surrounded by mountains and forests, making it difficult to flank. It guards one of the main paths leading towards Grundefreine, and serves as a last line of defense in case Fellbury and Fieldgard fall. Fellbury One of the many stone castles built on the northern border to defend against the threat of Salem's forces. It's a frequent point of attack, and its garrison is often either battle-hardened or battle-weary. Garrisons shift often to keep it defended by fresh troops. Fieldgard Fieldgard is in a state of constant battle, practically reaching a stalemate. Daily skirmishes and battles are often fought here, its troops are mostly composed of volunteers, willing to fight for the sovereignty they're under. Many tales of tragedy and bravery come from here. Seolcrst Seolcrst is one of the crown jewels of Éador, as its one of its cultural centers, containing most of its cultural heritage, as well as sporting a huge mountain in the middle, with three bridges going around it, and many houses built into the mountain itself. The look of the village itself testifies to the architectural skill of the Eaderians, as well as a projection of wealth. Environment Éador has always encouraged for its population to reach an equilibrium with its natural surroundings, this is mostly due to the presence of spirits looking over them. However, some have also come to admired the appearance and ambiance of the countryside.